disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20180120213857
Episode 8: On the 8th Day of Christmas… The Birds started to fly by as Random lying in utter boredom counted them. He became startled by an excited HBCDR9 running down the steps and bumping into the Run who counted them. In anger, Run threw the teams box back at HBCDR9. HBCDR9 pulled out a Santa’s Hat and Bells and started jingling around the place. Bestfriends emerged which an extremely large jacket and Poolol and Pixar wondered why. Bestfriends stated “It’s Christmas Time, which means, snow” Gogobell telling him he’s incorrect as they are in the Southern Hemisphere where Snow does not exist. An Angry Run came angrily running towards Gogobell and slapped him. DCRFan emerged out of a hatch in the steps and startled a bird watching Random. DCRFan told the contestants to get to the Airport and then disappeared back into the steps. Rubydragon tried to lift the step but it was jammed shut. Olly lamented there wasn’t an airport in Valparaiso, but one in Santiago. Once the Teams were there, DCRFan called on the Old Generation over the Loudspeaker and mysterious gust of wind pushed them into a dingy plane. It was elimination time. DCRFan held out a plate of Pinballs. The contestants who were safe would receive a Pinball. DCRFan announced there was a total of 403 Votes! Believe it or not, someone only received 1% of those votes, Pixar with a whopping 5. Next safe with 11 and 18 respectively were Bestfriends and Random. Run also got 18 votes. American Kart received double Bestfriends amount with 22 votes! Olly started to become worried and Sora started to wobble in fear. Next safe was Poolol with 28. Now half of the contestants were safe and half were not. Sora’s worries were destroyed when she was safe with 36 votes. Olly too with 39. Jurre started to zipper up his Stitch Onesie so he couldn't see the votes. This also prevented him from seeing the Pinball about to fly into his face because he was safe with 41 Votes. Gogobell, Diamond Tree and DarthTyler remained in the Bottom 3. Diamond Tree tried to figure out why the viewers would vote him off. To Olly’s absolute Anger, Gogobell was safe with only 40 votes and won for the votes to be taken away, making Olly angrier. The Drumroll began to intensify as DCRFan announced that the loser began with a D. The Votes displayed on the screen. The Drumroll diluted and the Votes displayed. Everyone in unicen gasped in shock that Darth Tyler was eliminated with 95 Votes and Diamond Tree was safe with 50. Pixar ran up to Darth and hugged him since they’d been friends since Childhood. Darth encouraged him to “continue going strong and…” but was cut out when the hole appeared and he was sent falling. DCRFan took the Contestants in the Dinghy to Alaska! Once off the Plane, several Contestants started to freeze but Jurre and Bestfriends were protected with Hot Coco. DCRFan announced that the challenge would involve a timeless Christmas Classic. They began to guess, “Rudolph?, Year without Santa?” and Random’s “The one where they all die?”. The Challenge was instead a homage to Frosty the Snowman and was to build a snowman. Run, being a total dweeb, stated that Carrots don’t grow around these areas. Willgie then pulled out Carrots and threw one at Run. The Newbies began to immerse the Holiday Cheer by Rolling up Snow into one big ball and then stacking them up and singing Christmas Carols. The Old Generation however began fighting over the Snowman meanwhile Olly, Diamond, Sora, Jurre and Pixar began to make one. Random believing that Santa was real and that he lived in Alaska went off to search for him, but his team was oblivious to this. The Newbies started to building little houses made of snow and tried to find a Top Hat to put on him. Meanwhile, Robsquad hoping to add extra cheer, snuck into the Snowman. Gogobell and American Kart began searching for Coal. Which, Run again corrected them for as Coal isn’t Mined in Alaska, actually nothing is. Willgie then threw a bag of Coal at him. HBCDR9 arrived in a small town in Alaska called Barrow and searched for a Top Hat. He found a Street Performer swallowing a Stick of Fire and then breathing it out like magic!. HBCDR9 attempted to burn him with his own flames in order to steal the Top Hat. However, it backfired as the Top Hat was glued to the Magician from the Snow combining with the Heat and the Performer began to run wild burning himself in the meanwhile and HBCDR9 was holding on for dear life. Torsita stuck a Carrot into the Snowman but it kept falling out, using “the power of Christmas Spirit” he stuck it in there, no problem until the entire Snowman collapsed and revealed a freezing Robsquad Angrily shouting “WHERE’S ROBSQUAD!”. Emma spotted a Hangliding Man in the air and tried to introduce herself, little did she know it was a Bald Eagle. The “Man” began to plummet towards them as the “man” got closer they swallowed their saliva and ducked as the Bald Eagle began to Swoop them. Chewbacca grabbed the Coal Bag and trapped it inside but Willsworld, an avid animal lover tried to free the bird which had been injured from the Bag. Will then slapped Chewbacca and perched the Eagle atop Chewbacca’s head. Olly added the finishing touches to their teams snowman by building Ice Sculptures of the Twelve Days of Christmas, however for “Eight Maids a Milking” Olly needed Milk and “No Cows exist in Alaska” according to Run’s Alaskan encyclopedia. Willgie threw Cooked Beef and said “You need a New Book” meanwhile Run shouted back “If it’s not alive it doesn’t count”. Coincidentally, Sora last name was Milkat which was close enough to Milk so Olly asked her for Milk which she puched and bashed him for. Willgie then threw a litre of milk at him and Run became aggravated. Random, still on Santa’s trail found “Santa’s Workshop!” he became excited, but it was infact a Pub. He entered but was confronted by a Bouncer who asked how old he was. Random began hugging him andsaying in a sweet childish voice “Hello Santa” as he was dressed as Santa. Random entered the Pub and told the Pianist to play a song. He then began to sing “It’s Christmas Time, A Wonderful time, don’t you agree?. Happiness throughout the air and presents under the Tree!. It only comes one a year when Santa cclears and climbs down your chimney and then he eats some Milk and Cookies because he’s very hungry” The entire Pub began to dance in unicen while Random sung about Christmas. Pixar, who went looking for him was attracted by the sounds of the Singing Pub and slammed the door open. To find Random dancing atop a Bar. He invited Pixar to join along who reluctantly joined in. HBCDR9 managed to finally melt the Top Hat off the Magician but he was severely burned. HBCDR9 dragged him off to a nearby Clinic while he screamed in pain but this did not appear to bother HBCDR9. Gogobell began putting the largest Coal pieces into their Snowman’s face and attempted to throw one at Olly who then threw a snowball back at him. Of course, a snowball fight ensued. Destroying Frosty in the process and narrowly missing the other team’s snowman. Chaos broke out as Snow flied all around and even into Jurre’s now put out fire pit. DCRFan announced one minute left while Run questioned where Pixar and Random were. HBCDR9 admitted the performer to the clinic and ran back to the challenge and with three seconds left placed the Top Hat a top Frosty. Unknowing to the rest of the Team, Robsquad snuck inside again and began to move around like Frosty. The entire team was shocked but Robsquad tripped over a rock and landed in Jurre’s fire and the Snow melted revealing Robsquad. The Old Generation’s Snowman was one half disintegrated and one half almost disintegrated. Run using Metal Rod poked eyes and a face into the Snowman and called him “Melty the Snowman” DCRFan had announced that the Old Generation had won and the Newbies would have to suffer another elimination, but in the true meaning of Christmas, there was still an elimination. The Old Generation’s reward? Binge Watching Christmas Specials. The entire cast then followed a shook Pixar to a pub that the town said “had never been so alive”. The Entire pub and a chanting Random were dancing and singing atop tables while others became drunk. The rest of the Cast joined in and sung “Merry Christmas!”. However, when the teams heading back to their Snowmen a massive present had arrived for the Newbies from “Santa” Robsquad and Torsita opened it to find a box which exploded. Inside the box was a new competitor, called Wave Nut, he was excited to be there as he was a massive fan! And since most of the Old Generation had been ‘naughty’ Willgie threw them another Sack of Coal. Wave Nut had joined the Newbies team and was immune for this elimination. Who would be eliminated next? That's what you get to decide! https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdqpM-MBMyOFb3NYmcHrRp9dXur2Nm-cRMjSh387734tTqT5g/viewform Rubydragon, during the darkest of nights began to purchase Christmas supplies from the nearby town of Barrow and found a nearby tree that he began to decorate like a Christmas Tree. He stuck a massive Light on the top of the tree which everyone was woken by. They entire cast gasped in awe at the feat and began to sing “O Christmas Tree” and as it began to fade away, the episode was ended like many specials, with a Merry Christmas.